Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include seatbelts for occupants. One arrangement of the seatbelt is a three-point harness: webbing of the seatbelt is anchored around the occupant at three points. Specifically, the webbing may be connected at a mounting point below and to one side of a hip of the occupant, may be connected above and to the same side of a shoulder of the occupant, and may fasten to the opposite side of the hip of the occupant. The webbing is divided into a shoulder band crossing from one shoulder of the occupant to the opposite side of the hip and a lap band crossing from one side of the hip to the other.
In the event of a collision, the webbing of the seatbelt may restrain the occupant against the momentum of the occupant. Although the seatbelt may reduce the likelihood of injury to the occupant caused by moving about a passenger cabin of the vehicle or exiting the vehicle during a collision, in some circumstances, the webbing may compress the chest of the occupant during restraint.